99 Red Balloons
by KatChanQ
Summary: A slap from Takeo and Aburatsubo's life seems to fall apart. Is there any hope for Takeo to love him or should he just die? ***Completed***
1. The Slap

Kat sat in chemistry honors class and listened to the dull, slurring, almost drunk, sound of her teacher. No matter how hard she tried she could not stay focused. He had a way of making you find interest in something as simple as an outlet in the wall. Also the way he closed his eyes when he talked could get on your nerves. But when she thought about it, the girl on the morning announcements was so annoying you wanted to jump in the T.V. and strangle her. Anyways, she once again trailed off from her notes and started writing a fan fic on Mahou Tsukai Tai which does not belong to her, but the story does and the title is obviously the title of a famous song which does not belong to her either..  
  
99 Red Balloons  
  
Aburatsubo stared at his Takeo-kun, snot bubble rising and falling from his nose, head resting on his desk.  
  
"Kawaii," Aya-chan whispered to himself.  
  
He continued to watch him with attentive eyes. Unfortunately the teacher saw this and noticed Takeo was sleeping too.  
  
"Mr. Takakura! Would you please tell me a synopses of what I just explained!" the teacher exclaimed.  
  
Takeo's snot bubble popped and his head rose.  
  
"Wha?" he said sleepily rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Outside Mr. Takakura. The buckets are already filled." He pointed outside.  
  
Takeo shuffled out the classroom door and closed it behind him.  
  
Aburatsubo's happy bubble burst. He could have stared at Takeo all class long and he would still have understood the lesson while Takeo wouldn't have learned anything. Now the same thing will happen except his Takeo is outside instead of inside.  
  
Takeo's arms hung at his side, too weak to hold up the buckets perpendicular to his body. He yawned and looked up and down the hallway. Last night he was trying to decode a new spell and didn't get a once of sleep. He started nodding and knowing that he was going to fall on his face if he didn't do something, and that the teacher was going to make him stand out there all class, he quietly put down the buckets and shuffled off to the club room to sleep.  
  
Aburatsubo had gotten a nervous tic in his leg waiting for the bell to ring so he could walk home with Takeo-kun and then teach him what they learned in class.  
  
The bell rang and he shot out the door coming to a sliding halt. Takeo wasn't there, just two buckets of cold, steel colored, water. His eyes got chibi and watery.  
  
"Takeo-kun didn't *sniff * didn't *sniff * wait for me?" he wailed. "Wait, the clubroom!" And with that he shot off in the direction of the clubroom.  
  
He came to a skidded halt in front of the larger growing manga clubroom and the reducing magic clubroom. He slid open the door and Takeo was sleeping on the floor, head propped on his book bag. Aburatsubo quietly tiptoed over like a cat and laid down next to him. He curled up to him and started purring.  
  
Sae opened the door and Aburatsubo's purring stopped.  
  
"Great just my luck. I finally get him all to myself and she walks in." He thought to himself.  
  
Takeo woke up to a cat-like faced Aburatsubo lying next to him. Startled, he quickly rose. Then he saw Sawanaguchi in the doorway.  
  
"Sa-Sa-Sawanaguchi!" he stuttered. "Is it time for club already?" He scratched the back of his head.  
  
Aburatsubo started rubbing against Takeo's leg like a cat.  
  
"Stop that!" Takeo yelled.  
  
Aya-chan pounced on him, knocking him over, and trying to get Sae to leave. He then laid across Takeo's stomach. Takeo pushed him off and stood up.  
  
"As I was saying, come on in Sawanaguchi." Takeo managed to get out before being attacked by Aburatsubo again.  
  
Sae left to go look for Nanaka and leave them to their business.  
  
"Why should I intrude if they're having fun?" she thought to herself. "I'll just find Nanaka and then go back, they should be done by then."  
  
As she rounded a corner she bumped right into Nanaka, sending them both down.  
  
"Ow! Sae! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry!" she said as she helped Nanaka up.  
  
"Fine, just learn not to be so clumsy." Nanaka replied as she patted herself. "Hey isn't that Aburatsubo?" She asked pointing to a maroon hair colored boy walking in the opposite direction of the clubroom.  
  
Sae turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of his back disappear down another hallway.  
  
"Wonder what happened to him? He was just in the clubroom." Sae said.  
  
They went to the clubroom and slid open the door. Takeo was pulling his shirt back down when they walked in.  
  
"Takakura, what happened to Aburatsubo?" Sae questioned.  
  
"He tried to take my shirt off."  
  
"Yeah and. wouldn't that make him happy?" Nanaka retorted.  
  
"So I slapped him."  
  
So what'd you think? Any good? Next chapter will be angsty. Much angst. Yeah. 


	2. The Fountain

Wow. It finally happened. I checked the stats for this story and there were actual reviews. And I appreciate them so much. I'm glad you like the story and have decided to continue reading it. Hopefully I won't mess it up. Happy Reading!  
  
Recap: Takeo has just admitted to slapping Aburatsubo for trying to take his shirt off. Aburatsubo left and now Takeo is going to explain to Sae and Nanaka exactly what went through his mind.  
  
99 Red Balloons  
  
"You what!" Nanaka exclaimed, face turning red.  
  
"I slapped him." Takeo retorted.  
  
"But why?" Came the questioning voice of Sae, face softened and sad like.  
  
"I told you, he attempted to remove my clothes."  
  
"And what is so new about that?! He tries every day. What made you slap him today?" Nanaka yelled, face flustered.  
  
Takeo wasn't budging. He didn't have to explain himself. But then a soft innocent voice reached his ears.  
  
"Why Takakura?"  
  
Takeo turned to the voice and he saw Sae. She had tears slowly falling down her soft cheeks and her hands were interlaced.  
  
"Why Takakura?" She repeated.  
  
Thoughts raced through his head. He had made Sawanaguchi cry. He decided to tell them. His arms hung low at his sides as he started.  
  
"I. I don't know. I think I'm tired of it."  
  
"Of what?" Nanaka said still a little pissy.  
  
"Of him trying it every day." He plainly said and walked out of the clubroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aburatsubo walked slowly with his head down. He wasn't heading for any place in particular. His cheek throbbed and he put a hand to it, a tear falling from his eye. He walked into the park and sat down on the fountains edge burying his face into his hands. He cried until the tears were dripping from his hands.  
  
"No more." He said suddenly. "No more. I won't touch Takeo again. Now I know he will never love me." He said quietly to himself. "Did you hear me Takeo! Your slap worked!" He yelled out, the birds in the trees flying away.  
  
He buried his face again and slid to the cold ground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day in class Aburatsubo had an aura about him that was gray. His head hung low and his eyes were not visible. It looked like he didn't sleep and that he didn't change his clothes. Takeo didn't dare touch him, let alone speak to him.  
  
Takeo did realize that he had overreacted yesterday. He just didn't know the exact reason for his action.  
  
After an awkward day in school, they had an awkward day after school in the club. It was obvious to the rest of the club that Aburatsubo was hurt and he quietly sat in the corner. Even when Aburatsubo accidentally bumped into Takeo on the way in he said excuse me and moved as far away as he could from Takeo. Takeo didn't know it was going to affect him this much and dismissed the club for the day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aburatsubo had been walking for five hours. The sun had set and it was starting to get chilly. Aburatsubo was once again not heading for any place in particular but his legs were getting tired and he headed for the park. He walked to the fountain and sat on the edge again. He started to nod from not sleeping last night. It started to rain and the pressure of the hard cold droplets was too much for him. He fell backwards into the fountain. His muscles were too tired and he was too sleepy. The water started to take his lungs.  
  
"Yes. This is just fine. Why live if I can't have my Takeo." He thought before he became unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ha! What will happen? Hmmm? I already have it planned out so no one is going to tell me how to finish it. I'm writing this story for me. I hope you like it anyway. I think there is only going to be one more chapter. I know this was kind of short, but I wanted to stop it here. Happy Reviewing! ^_^ 


	3. The Hope

Aburatsubo died.  
  
No just kidding. What kind of story would this be? I just couldn't wait to start the next chapter, kind of my Christmas present to you. Sorry, and my Chanukah, Kwanzaa, and any other holiday present. Well read on.  
  
99 Red Balloons  
  
Aburatsubo had fallen unconscious. An arm splashed into the water and grabbed Aburatsubo's shirt. The person pulled him out and laid him on the ground. The person slapped his cheeks and checked his breath. Aburatsubo wasn't breathing.  
  
"Aburatsubo! Aburatsubo! Wake up!" The person was yelling at him.  
  
In the unconscious of his mind he heard his name being called, but he didn't want to wake up.  
  
The cold rain and chilly air was not helping Aburatsubo's condition. The person took off their sweater and wrapped it around Aburatsubo. The person slapped his cheeks a few more times and decided there was only one thing left.  
  
The person opened Aburatsubo's mouth and breathed in warm air, then pushed his chest.  
  
"Come on, wake up!"  
  
The person did it again. Aburatsubo coughed up water and slowly regained consciousness. His vision slowly returned and he looked at the person. It was Nanaka.  
  
"I was worried about you." She said.  
  
"Wait." He thought. The voice was not that of Nanaka's.  
  
"Takeo?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Came Takeo's voice.  
  
"Is it really you? You saved me?"  
  
"Of course I did. I've been following you since after school. It looked like you didn't have any sleep and I was worried you were going to get in trouble."  
  
Aburatsubo's vision had completely regained and it was indeed Takeo. He shielded Aburatsubo from the rain. His thin school shirt was drenched and see-thru. He picked up Aburatsubo and carried him home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Takeo opened the front door to Aburatsubo's house and carried him upstairs. He took off Aburatsubo's shirt, shoes, and socks and then wrapped him in a towel. He went into the bathroom and ran a hot bath for Aburatsubo. He dragged him in by the arms and propped him on the tub.  
  
"Can you remove your pants and get in?" Takeo asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Okay. I'll be in your room. Call if you need anything." He left and left the door open.  
  
Takeo was soaked and shivering. He decided to change his clothes into some of Aburatsubo's. He looked funny in them. They were too long for him. He picked out some clothes to bring into the bathroom for Aburatsubo. When he walked in Aburatsubo was standing in the middle of the room with a towel around his waist. Takeo was startled and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." Aburatsubo whispered.  
  
Takeo still had his back turned but he stopped to listen.  
  
"Why? Why are you helping me?"  
  
"You're my friend. I help my friends."  
  
"So that's it? Just friends. We can never be more than just friends? Why help me then? I'd rather die."  
  
"Don't say things like that."  
  
"Why not? It's true."  
  
Takeo turned around. He was crying.  
  
"I don't want you to die. I might not love you the way you love me, but I still love you."  
  
Takeo walked over and gave Aburatsubo a kiss.  
  
"A kiss between friends, and maybe something more one day."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun rose the next day and peered into Aburatsubo's room. He woke up with a stretch and looked outside his window. The sky was full of red balloons. He smiled and got dressed for school. Today he was going to try to win Takeo's love again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Awww. That was very OOC but it was all I could think of. I think it was very sweet and it turned out being a story for Aya/Takeo shippers only. I know the title really didn't go with the story so I wrote that last paragraph so I don't get mondo "Why did you call it that?" Well now I got to go clean the house. Happy reviewing. 


End file.
